Bloons Origins: A Bloons Tower Defense Fanfiction
by michl1
Summary: Where did the bloons come from? How did they come to be? And what of the monkeys? How is their intellect and their society on par with ours? This story takes place after "The Ice Empress" to find out. Also, this story has a great deal of breaking the fourth wall. I speak to the characters, and they talk back. They know we exist. Don't freak out.
1. Prologue

Bloons Origins: Prologue

"And that's pretty much how it happened." Eternus said casually to Amelia, laying on her bed.

"How what happened?" Amelia inquired.

"Amelia, have you been listening at all?"

"I have. It's just that you never explained what happened, lord."

"Well, that's just because the narrator of this story didn't write anything for me to explain to you. This is just an initial part, a prologue of sorts. I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

Wait, hold on. Do they actu-

"Yes. We are fully aware of your existence."

**_WHAT?! HOW?!_**

"Okay. It's me, Amelia. I'm speaking now. When Eternus brought me back to life, I kinda had a weird hunch that he didn't do it willingly."

Aw, shit.

"Yes. I, Eternus, was always aware of your existence. I simply said nothing because it was not necessary to make mention of it."

Then how did you guys tune me out?

"We just act like we don't know any better." Nocturnus said, stepping out of the shadows.

**_"AND STOP TELLING PEOPLE WHAT I'M DOING."_**

Well, how are they supposed to know what's going on if I don't tell them?

"Good point."

Look, I'm just doing this because I have another idea for a story, and I was wondering if I could please tell it.

"You'll have to answer to 'light bulb', buddy."

"Eternus. That's me. And I agree. You may tell the story as you wish."

Thank you. And keep in mind this story is about you and Nocturnus, and another OC I have in mind. Is that all right?

"Of course. Just make sure it is truthful."

Thanks. Okay, I'll get started.

"Please do."


	2. Chapter 1

Bloons Origins: Testament 1

Before there was time, before there was ANYTHING, there was nothing. And before there was nothing, there were what we can only perceive to be monsters. However, these are not monsters. No! No, they are gods, deities, all powerful beings. Having always existed since before the dawn of time, before the birth of the universe. They resided in eternity, luxuriously resting amongst the infinite void that was going to be a creation of unfathomable brilliance. Alongside all of them were renouned figures that were famous. Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, these were simply to name a few. One of the lesser known, yet beyond powerful, was none other than Eternus. A shining picture of prosperity, he was quite obscure compared to other gods. He resided in a forest he manifested himself within the infinite void, hard at work on a project he was creating. However, he had a... let's say "fellow occupant" alongside him, looking down at his creation.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?" Asked the dark god.

"And why is someone telling people what I'm doing?"

"That's just someone that is to be referred to as a narrator. This is a story after all, so try not to mind his presence." Eternus replied, making us aware of his knowledge of our existence.

"That's annoying. And is this thing some sort of project you're working on?"

"It's just what I think we should try and stuff. I mean, come on. You gotta admit, it looks pretty cool."

"No, it looks like shit, there's a difference."

"It only looks like that because it does not fall within the guidelines of what you perceive to be acceptable."

"I'm a simple deity. I see something I don't like, I smite it."

"Oh, no. Not now."

**_"FUCK YEAH, NOW!"_**

Nocturnus quickly obliterated Eternus' work, earning a disapproving glare from him.

"Why did you have to ruin my creation?"

"Because I think it looks better this way, dumbass. And someone tell this guy to stop saying what I'm doing."

"Again, that's the narrator. Stop trying to make him stop doing his work, or the story can't be told."

"Well, some stories are better left untold."

Not this one.

"STAY OUT OF THIS."

Listen to Eternus, or I'll make you leave the realm, and you'll have to find another way to entertain yourself.

"..."

That's better.

"You'll have to excuse my... 'associate'. I may be Eternus and all, but it's impossible for me to get rid of him."

It's fine. I'm sure he's cool...if you get to know him.

"That's just a way of saying 'he's a jerk, but you get used to it'."

I... I'm very sorry. I didn't me-

"You don't have to apologize or lie to me. Because I don't really care either way."

"Anyway, whatever you were working on, stop. It's stupid." Nocturnus said, sweeping away the ruin.

"It wasn't until you destroyed it."

"I didn't destroy it. I reverted it to its natural state. There's a difference."

Eternus let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Entropy."

"Yes. Entropy."

"That is the worst excuse you can come up with for messing something up just for kicks."

"It's the truth."

"It's what you perceive to be the truth."

"Ugh. Alright, fine. Can't put anything past you, huh?"

"Oh, no. I'm sharp. I'm on it."

"I hate creation."

"And I dislike ruin with great intensity."

Nocturnus mocked Eternus by repeating the statement in a foolhardy voice.

"Will you stop that?! At least I'm trying to make something! You, on the other hand, you don't do anything with your time."

"I spend most of my time within you. There's nothing for me to do with my time."

"You could simply separate for an extended period of time and make something to keep you busy."

"Why do that when I can just break your shit for kicks?"

"This. This is why I have a hard time dealing with you, Nocturnus."

"Deal with it. I'm a part of you. I'm your negativity, and you can't get rid of me."

"You're an obnoxious omniscient primate."

"And you're a fucking prude."

"Will you stop bothering me so I can get back to my creation that you destroyed?"

"Whatever. I'll just be hanging around the kamis if you need me. Boy, are they some hothead hotties. Mm-hmm."

Nocturnus made his way out of Eternus' domain and went off to see other gods. _Finally. Away from him_, Eternus thought to himself. Although initially frustrated that he had to rebuild, he tried not to make too much of a problem out of it, for the essence he left behind in it allowed him to restore it to what it was before it was destroyed. However, he felt something wasn't quite right.

"You know, maybe instead of apes that don't have very much hair, I could use monkeys instead. Like me. That way, they're smart, they can talk to each other, and they'll be the most advanced life forms on a planet I can make specifically for them!"

Eternus reformed the small figures, changing them from hairless apes to monkeys.

"Yeah, that's better."

Eternus shone a light from his eyes on his creation, memerizing exactly how it looked at the moment, and he set it aside for later. Then he ran off to find Nocturnus, trying to keep him from needlessly angering the other gods.

After an amount of time that can only be percieved as ten minutes later, Eternus caught up to his darker side. He was not at all surprised at what he saw. Nocturnus started flirting with a kami, intending to get them to merge with him, only to get a flash of light in his eyes. It stung and caused him to screech loudly in pain, retreating quickly until he bumped into Eternus.

"Aghh! Fucking...WHAT THE FUCK...are... oh, it's you." He said, getting a sneer from Eternus.

"Really?! Flirting with kamis? What is wrong with you? No kami would want to merge with you, and you know it!"

Nocturnus screeched and pushed Eternus away from him, earning retaliation in the form of wrestling with each other. Both of them reached a stalemate when they got met by Zeus and Hades.

"Hey, what going on here?! Cool it with the fighting! You know there ain't a point!" Zeus said, pulling the monkey god apart.

"Yeah. You're both just beating a dead horse, right? What the hell?" Added Hades.

"What's a horse, Hades?" Asked the monkey gods.

"Exactly. So just quit fighting, fellas. It's just us here. What do you say? Come on."

Nocturnus agreed reluctantly; Eternus sighed and looked away.

"There it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some kamis to chat up. See if I can get into their graces and stuff. See ya!"

Nocturnus jealously and angrily watched Hades waltz to the kamis, looking admittedly very sharp.

"Thanks guy, but don't tell'em what I'm doing right now. Might harsh their mellow a bit. Go back to the monkeys. I got this one."

You got it, dude. Huh. Still cool as ever.

"That motherfucker." Nocturnus snarled, letting dark energy flow out of him.

"Relax yourself. It is not worth the trouble." Eternus said with an air of annoyance.

**_"IT IS WORTH THE TROUBLE WHEN I SEE THE COOLEST DARK GOD AROUND FLIRTING WITH MY TARGET AUDIENCE!"_**

The dark energy that flowed out of Nocturnus became flame-like, but Eternus didn't care in even the slightest. He simply slapped Nocturnus in the face, unintentionally singing him.

"Ow! I keep tell you don't FUCKING touch me!"

"Then calm down! There is no reason to get hostile, remember!"

**"NEVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! BECAUSE IT JUST PISSES ME OFF EVEN MORE!"**

**_"ENOUGH OF THIS!"_**

Eternus angrily grabbed Nocturnus, not bothering to flinch when he tried to smack Eternus hard enough to make him let go. This kept going until they were far away from Zeus, Hades and the kamis until Eternus accidentally bumped into another deity.

"Oh! Sorry, fellow resident. I didn't... mean..."

Eternus stopped himself and let go of Nocturnus, unable to take his eyes off of what he was seeing. Then the figure turned around to meet Eternus' gaze.

"Why, that's... quite all right, I'm... certain..."

The figure revealed themselves to look feminine in figure. A goddess, to be precise. She had wing-like protrusions on the back of her head, a propeller on her backside, a heart on her chest that split up in four sections (all of which showed differing patterns), and straps around her chest and hips, not to mention eyes that glowed purple. As she locked eyes with Eternus, she immediately became enamored. Eternus returned the favor as they stepped closer to each other.

**_"OH, SO NOW YOU DECIDE TO LET GO?! YOU'RE A FUCKING PRICK, LIGHT BULB!"_** Nocturnus shouted, not knowing his rant fell on deaf ears.

"What do you mean 'deaf ears', dipshit?! I'm try-"

Look at your brother, man!

"What?! Why would... oh."

Yeah. Think he found himself a bae, my dude. Look at you, staring at him all impressed. Wish people could see the look on your face now.

"Dude... what the fuck... ?"

I know, right? Unexpected.

"Uh, bro? You okay?"

Eternus didn't say anything; he and the goddess he saw simply locked their hands together and they let their bodies meet each other.

"Whoa. You guys... making this type of music."

"If I may be so bold... I wish to know, what is your name, beautious essence?" Eternus asked, gazing into the goddess' eyes.

"What is yours, if I may also inquire?" She asked in return.

"You may refer to me as Eternus. As you... may have noticed, my associate with similar looks to mine is a part of me. His name is Nocturnus."

"Interesting. Now then. I am the Gigantic, Omniscient, Omnipotent Dirigible, or the G.O.O.D., so to speak. Alternatively, I am also known as the Invincible Original Bloon Colossus, or the I.O.B.C."

"You... you are amazing."

"Likewise. But about you."

They separated from each other to an extent, unable to leave each other's line-of sight.

"Great. You picked someone up, and you're a fucking nerd. What the hell?!" Nocturnus griped, feeling the situation was unfair.

"Leave us." Commanded Eternus.

Nocturnus grabbed Eternus, intending to pull him away from the bloon goddess, only to find out she went alongside them both.

"Really? Why?! But I ask again: why?"

Eternus groaned a bit, genuinely annoyed at Nocturnus.

"I don't know. Now go."

"Fine. I just figured maybe you want your lady friend to check out this project you got at your place."

"Shut up."

"Wait. What project?" Asked the G.O.O.D.

"He doesn't know what-"

**_"REALLY?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?! COME ON, SWEETCHEEKS! YOU'RE COMING BACK TO OUR PLACE WITH US!"_** Nocturnus interrupted, getting in Eternus' face.

Nocturnus grabbed both of them and carried them to Eternus' domain. He set them both down and was met with an enraged alter ego violently grabbing him and bringing him to his face.

"Who do you think you are, randomly doing that to me?!" Asked the angry Sun God.

"Your other half, dipshit." Nocturnus answered mockingly with a smile.

"That doesn't mean you g-"

"Wow! You did this?!" The G.O.O.D. asked, amazed at Eternus' work.

Eternus immediately let go of Nocturnus and turned his head to the G.O.O.D., only to find she noticed his project.

"Oh! That! Well, I may possibly have had some crea-"

**_"YES! HE MADE IT ALL BY HIMSELF!"_** Nocturnus loudly interrupted, pushing the two together.

"Wow! You're so creative!" Said the G.O.O.D as she blushed.

"Really? You think so?" Asked a nervous Eternus.

"Yeah. Wish I thought of it."

"Well...maybe you wanna... add something to it?"

The G.O.O.D starting blushing so hard, the propeller on her backside started spinning by accident. She felt the sensation of a gale force wind from behind her and grabbed her propeller before it started literally blowing things away.

"Sorry, happens when I'm nervous. And... you mean it?"

"Y-yeah."

The G.O.O.D grabbed Eternus and pulled his lips to hers, with Eternus holding her for a moment. Then he remembered Nocturnus was watching.

"Dude. Go back to where you belong."

Nocturnus smiled evilly and reentered Eternus, making his merging well known with a tingling sensation throughout his body.

**_"NOT THERE!"_**

The merging finished, and Nocturnus took over for a moment, leaving Eternus to wait the time out.

"Hey there, hot stuff. What do you say you lose the zero, and get with the hero?" He asked, smiling seductively.

The G.O.O.D was not amused at all. If anything, she was actually somewhat annoyed.

"Go fuck yourself." She said bluntly.

"My, my, such language! A lady doesn't speak like that."

"And a gentleman doesn't push his own kind aside for a quick fling."

"Indeed he doesn't, but you're not dealing with a gentleman." Eternus said, not knowing he was heard by Nocturnus and the G.O.O.D.

"Correct, Eternus. A gentleman doesn't do that, but I see no gentleman, nor a man in general. Simply a boy who cannot control himself. I shall return to you when you release him. As for you, Eternus, I look forward to seeing you again."

The G.O.O.D left Nocturnus' presence, confirming that not only did she hear Eternus talk while Nocturnus was in control, but she was also into him as well. Both monkeys were left speechless as Nocturnus left Eternus' being.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Asked Nocturnus.

"I honestly have no idea." Replied Eternus.

"Well, you gotta have some idea; you just got someone totally into you."

"I don't know. Maybe it was just luck. Or the narrator giving me a significant other."

Don't put this on me. I was given permission to write this story.

"Which only makes you that much more responsible for my affections being directed."

Fair enough. Stop talking to me, please. Somebody's gotta write this story.

"Right. Anyway, I don't know. Perhaps I just got lucky."

"Yeah, well luck ain't gonna keep her in your arms, buddy. You gotta be ready to take the plunge. Romance her. Get her to merge with you. Over, and over, and over..."

"Stop it! I don't wanna merge with her. I just... want someone to be with that doesn't peak over my shoulder and treat me like my project is meaningless."

"I'm showing you the truth about it. And I made it into mine by reverting it to its original state."

**_"STOP QUOTING GOLB'S TESTAMENTS."_**

"That's my fucking friend, Eternus. What, you think he wouldn't let me say it?"

"He's a malevolent douchebag that doesn't have anything better to do than mess up things for honest, hard-working gods like me!"

"Yeah. You're so hard working, you made a project with little mortal people in it."

"You know what? **_GO FUCK YOURSELF,_** Nocturnus! You think you can make me feel bad right now? I practically have a date with someone, so even you can't get me down. Now leave me alone. I have work to do."

"Fine. Whatever. Guess I bothered you enough for today."

Nocturnus left Eternus alone, finally bored enough of his company to rest upon a sturdy branch. Eternus sighed in relief and... curiousity? He was confused about what he was feeling. Was it love, lust, or simply questionable infatuation? He had no idea of what he was feeling, but he believed that he would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2

Bloons Origins: Testament 2

Despite the attempts, Eternus couldn't explain to himself why exactly he was able to meet someone like the goddess he met. It kept him from resting properly, and he started to fidget around. Nocturnus was scraping the bark off a tree in annoyance and anger.

"Please. Stop. FUCKING! **_MOVING!_**" He shouted, trying to rest.

"Sorry. I can't stop. That goddess... she said she looks forward to seeing me again. It's strange. What are these feelings?" Eternus said, obsessing over a simple gesture of affection.

"Dude, it's obvious. You wanna merge with her. Admit it."

"Yes! Okay! Fine, I admit it. I DO want to merge with her! It's just... there's something about her that makes her unique. Something that makes me think that... maybe there was someone that I could see myself in."

"It's obvious what you gotta do now. Show her you like her. Spend some time with her, have a little fun."

"Yeah, but I stll ha-"

**_"FUCKING FORGET ABOUT THESE LITTLE PIKACHUS, AND GO OUT WITH HER ALREADY!"_**

"What's a pikachu?"

"Exactly. Now you got a shot at this, so you gotta take it, buddy."

"Are you going to destroy my project again?"

"What?! No! Well, maybe. I mean, it's a possibility."

"You gotta swear you won't do anything to my stuff!"

"Alright, fine! I'll give you that. Your project is safe from destruction or all other forms of alterations or otherwise unpermitted corruption, or I'll personally restore it to what it's supposed to look like in your specific point of view. Okay? Now, how about it? Try things out with this lady finally? Please?"

Eternus gave Nocturnus a stern look as he crossed his arms.

"Look. I get it. You're skeptical, right? I understand. I'll even give you a free pass to smack me in the face if anything happens to your project, alright? What do you say we shake on it?"

Eternus glared harder at Nocturnus, trying to figure out if he was trying to trick him.

"Hey, I know we technically have all the time we could ask for, not that time's actually a concept, but I do have a life of my own too, you know? I gotta meet up with GOLB; he and I were gonna merge with Shub for a few periods of time, all right? So I'd like an answer, like, NOW."

Eternus facepalmed in annoyance, not just with Nocturnus, but with himself as well, especially since he took a leap of faith and extended his hand to Nocturnus.

**_"DON'T FUCKING SHAKE MY HAND UNLESS YOU MEAN IT. AND I DON'T MEAN FOR A FEW SECONDS. I MEAN 'UNTIL I CAN GET BACK TO IT', GOT IT? AND IT CAN'T BE STOLEN FROM ME, EITHER!"_**

Nocturnus seized up in anger that Eternus made even finer prints than he did, making certain he was trapped in this agreement.

"Fine. You ready for this?"

Nocturnus reluctantly extended his hand to Eternus, and their hands met each others. The surge of light and dark energy was felt between the both of them.

"Yeah, baby! We're there! Bam!"

The project Eternus had was encased within an invincible shield.

"There. Your project's safe from harm. Now get going, lover boy. Your concubine awaits."

Eternus slapped him in the face for that comment. Then he left Nocturnus by himself.

"Now to see if Shub and GOLB are up for a merge or two."

Nocturnus laughed evilly to himself, walking off to his destination.

Meanwhile, Eternus went to find the G.O.O.D, hoping to have her company. It took a bit, but he managed to find her among some of the other deities, such as Osiris, Isis and even Apollo. They were having a conversation about possibly making a contest, but Apollo saw Eternus and groaned.

"Great. It's the monkey god." They said.

The G.O.O.D immediately perked up and blushed as she looked his way.

"What do you want, monkey boy?"

"It's not what I want, it's WHO I want." Eternus replied, feeling insulted.

"WHO do you want, then?"

"The G.O.O.D sitting next to you."

"Oh. Fine, take her, 'Dudley do-her'."

Apollo pushed the G.O.O.D away from the group, shrugging off her presence as they got back to what they were talking about. As the G.O.O.D got closer, Eternus got nervous and shy. He had never found someone like her before, and she would certainly nice to be around.

"So, we meet again, Eternus." She said.

"Yes. We do." Eternus said, smiling nervously.

"So, I don't know how to say this without looking weird, so I'll just come right out with it: do you want to spend some time with me? Because I would like to."

**_"YES, PLEASE!"_**

The G.O.O.D squealed happily. Eternus looked at her in extreme embarrassment as he saw how happy she was to get to spend time with him.

"Hey, wait! Where's Nocturnus? He isn't going to mess with us, is he?"

"No. He said he'd be with GOLB and Shub, merging with them repeatedly."

The G.O.O.D blushed, thinking how extreme it would be to see such a ritual.

"That... sounds like it would be enjoyable. Just the type of thing he may enjoy."

"Yes. It is. But perhaps you would like to come to my domain?"

"Why, that sounds lovely. Let's go."

Eternus and the G.O.O.D went back to his domain, holding hands as they left. Everyone watched and snickered as they left.

"Helium hooker." Apollo rumored cruelly.

Everyone groaned at Apollo's judgment of another deity.

"What?! She's full of helium, right?"

"Too soon, Apollo. Too soon." Narcissus said, shaking his head.

"Don't you have some self-love to give yourself?"

**_"DON'T JUDGE ME! I FELL IN LOVE WITH MYSELF AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD FIND SOMEONE LIKE ME! I AM THE BEST PART OF-"_**

"Will you shut up about your obsession with yourself already?!" Osiris begged angrily.

"Thank you! No one wants to hear it, Narcissus! Even the narrator wouldn't want to type your bullshit out, despite the fact that he did anyway! Which, by the way, takes guts."

**_HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW I'M HERE?! MAY I GET BACK TO ETERNUS AND THE G.O.O.D, PLEASE?!_**

"Please, go on."

Right. Thank you.

"Go, already! We will sort this out!"

Okay. Anyway, Eternus brought the G.O.O.D back to his project, and he saw the shield was still intact. It disabled the second he touched it, and he took it into his hands and set it on a large manifested table.

"So, this is what I was thinking of doing." He said.

"I was thinking of causing a huge blast of energy to ring out, which in turn would caused a whole bunch of things to happen. First, stars would form, then, elements of matter would conglomerate into planets, finally, I would make many that can harbor life. What do you think?"

"That's an amazing idea, but what is this thing you call 'life'?" Asked the G.O.O.D.

Eternus took sentient models of his ideal inhabitants.

"That's where these little guys come in. I call them monkeys. These little guys will be able to think, feel, need, love, a lot of things."

"Can they live forever, like us?"

"Well, no. They're called mortals. Unfortunately, they are destined to die, and I can't give them immortality just yet. Even if I did, what would be the point?"

"Makes sense."

"I also wanted to make a planet specifically for them, a paradise for them of sorts. But I can't tell what the planet's supposed to look like. Maybe you could help me with that?"

"Wow. You... want my help? Okay. I'll try."

The G.O.O.D materialized what she thought the planet should look like. Somehow, it manifested in the shape of a bloon. She got frustrated immediately.

"Ugh! Seriously?! THAT'S WHAT I MAKE?! **_AAARRGGGHHHH!"_**

The G.O.O.D started glowing in anger.

"Hey, it's okay. I think it looks nice."

"It's something I created! It's an abomination!"

"No! It's a blessing! There's a difference!"

"How is a bloon-shaped planet a blessing?!"

"Well, you made it, right?"

**_"YEAH, SO?!"_**

"Yeah, blessing."

The G.O.O.D stopped her rant completely and got silent as she blushed.

"I... um... thanks?"

Eternus grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes.

"I want you to try something. Make a figure yourself, and put it on the table."

The G.O.O.D reluctantly followed Eternus' advice. It turned out to be a bloon. It wasn't very strong. In fact, it was simply a red bloon. It floated next to the monkeys peacefully and stopped.

"Wow. That's amazing. What do you call it?" Asked Eternus.

"A 'bloon'. I call it a 'bloon'."

"That's cool. Make another one."

The G.O.O.D made another one per his request. A blue bloon was made, and it floated next to the red.

"Hey, this... really IS kinda cool. I'm gonna make some more."

The G.O.O.D made two more bloons, a green and a yellow, and they flew faster to the other two bloons. She smiled in amazement, finding out that depending on the color of the bloon, it would fly faster or slower. Then she made two more bloons, a black bloon and a white bloon. Those floated to the other bloons as well. Eternus was smiling and laughing, enjoying the fact that his newly acquired girlfriend was enjoying herself.

"I never knew you could do something so fun and fulfilling. And it's so fun. And I'm glad you got to show me. Thank you, Eternus."

"No. Thank you for showing me how great it feels to experience this with someone."

The G.O.O.D held Eternus' hand and pulled him close to her. Then she whispered into his ears.

"Merge with me."

"I don't know how." He whispered back.

"Neither do I. But that's okay. We'll learn, won't we?"

"Yes. We will."

As soon as they said that, their beings started glowing. Eternus became surrounded by a golden, flame-like aura coming off of him, and the G.O.O.D had a blue glow coming off of her. As they both pressed their bodies together, they suddenly felt like they were fusing together. It felt strange, yet familiar at the same time, as if they had always known each other. Then the merge completed. Both of them were spent, but in a good way. The G.O.O.D turned completely white, and she lost her propeller in exchange for Eternus' tail.

"This is amazing." They both said in unison.

Both of them were basking in happiness and euphoria from the fusion for what we could perceive to be for 30 minutes, but then Nocturnus came back.

"Oh, you're here. Say, where's Eternus? And why are you glowing white now with a... tail." He annouced.

Nocturnus realized what happened a little too late.

"You. You and Eternus are merged right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, and it feels amazing." The G.O.O.D and Eternus confirmed.

"Well, well. Never thought this would happen. You guys go-"

The fusion released a massive amount of energy, feeling the full effects of the merge, and then separated shortly after. The G.O.O.D and Eternus were two separate beings again.

"So, you enjoy yourselves?"

Eternus said nothing; he simply held the G.O.O.D close to him as they both raised their eyebrows, confirming they did like it.

"Thought so. Alright, blimp girl. You gotta go."

"That's my girlfriend. She can stay if she wants." Eternus said, feeling offended.

"What? Girlfriend?! Oh, no. No, you're not staying, lady, ya got- **_WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE ABOMINATIONS ON YOUR PROJECT, LIGHT BULB?!_**"

Nocturnus saw the additions Eternus allowed, and he despised them.

"These **BLESSINGS** are called 'bloons'. The G.O.O.D made them herself."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna **UNMAKE** 'em. Type of shit I like to do, anyway!"

Nocturnus grabbed the bloons and tried to zap them all away, but Eternus snatched them out of his hand before the energy burst could reach them.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?!" Nocturnus said, letting dark energy flow out of him in anger.

"I'm protecting my girlfriend's creations."

"Her **ABOMINATIONS.** You don't get it, do you?"

"Oh, I get it. You're just jealous that I'm with someone on a level that is more romantic. You, on the other hand, don't even know what that means."

**_"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!"_**

Nocturnus charged toward Eternus, intending to beat him until he yielded to his darker side, but because the G.O.O.D lanuched her fist into Nocturnus' stomach, he lacked the ability to do it. He knelt in pain, feeling the light from Eternus and his girlfriend.

**_"DO NOT LET MY FIGURE FOOL YOU. I AM NOT OMNIPOTENT FOR NOTHING."_** Warned the G.O.O.D.

"Oh. I see. You're into him, huh? And I bet you managed to make him fall head over heels for you."

Nocturnus stood up, glaring angrily at the both of them. Then Nocturnus gave a stern warning to Eternus.

"Fine. Be that way. But when this comes crashing down, YOU will be the one who will have let that happen. I'll show up when you end up crying about what happens next, but for now, see ya."

Nocturnus faded back into Eternus, taking a rest from what just happened. Eternus looked back to the G.O.O.D, ashamed of what he let happen.

"You'll have to excuse him. It's just been us for the longest. He doesn't take well to newcomers because he's the more violent of my aspects."

"It's fine. He's just a bit overprotective of you. I understand."

The G.O.O.D looked away from Eternus shamefully for a brief moment. Then she looked at the project Eternus was working on. The bloons and monkeys seemed to get along. The goddess started crying happily at the sight.

"Maybe... maybe I'm not just a fuck-up, after all."

"Of course not. You created something, and it is beautiful. Not as beautiful as YOU, but amazing nonetheless."

"Shut up."

"Wait. Wh-"

"Shut the fuck up. Because you had me at 'beautiful'."

"And you had me the second I laid my eyes on you."

Isn't that cute? Eternus and the G.O.O.D are dating now. I could cry, that's how proud I am.

"Jealous?"

Only slightly. Only slightly. Not nearly enough to break you guys up right now. That comes later.

"I'm sure it does."

"Yes. Please not now, though. Just end the scene so you can start the next part, please."

Of course. Let me just finish properly. Ahem...

This was a turning point in Eternus and his existence. He had obtained something that he was beginning to cherish even more than his project. What was even better is that he was now able to share it with the G.O.O.D. As such, they rested in his domain, satisfied by what had happened. But not everything was peaceful, for Nocturnus was stirring about within the depths of Eternus, and he was NOT happy.


	4. Chapter 3

Bloons Origins: Testament 3

Within the mindscape of Eternus, Nocturnus swam within the dark depths of his lingering thoughts and philosophies. Within, he felt a seething anger that tried to scald his being, but only succeeded in making him somewhat more comfortable. He stopped swimming and created an edge for himself, relaxing within the dark energy that ebbed from him.

"That piece of shit thinks he can go without me, huh?" He asked himself.

"No. He can't get rid of me. So he's got a lady friend now. Big deal. Despite him being a god, I still exist, which means he can still become me."

Nocturnus cackled loudly and evilly, confident that he would have the last laugh in this situation. Then Eternus abruptly showed up.

"Do you want to tell me what your planning in that sick, twisted mind of yours?" He asked.

"Tell me how you REALLY feel." Nocturnus spat back with a sickeningly smug grin.

Eternus got angry and grabbed Nocturnus by the throat, pulling him close to him.

"Okay. I'll tell you how I really feel. I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE PLANNING TO MESS THINGS UP BETWEEN THE G.O.O.D AND I, AND I DON'T NEED YOU DOING THAT, SO I WANT YOU TO LEAVE MY BEING ALONE FOR A WHILE."

"Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere."

Eternus couldn't control himself anymore. His anger skyrocketed. It became so extreme, he was starting to change. Then came an even more surprising turn of events. Nocturnus was starting to glow brightly. Eternus was starting to have dark energy flow outward from him. Eventually, it became so much for the deities, Eternus and Nocturnus completed the transformation. Eternus became Nocturnus, and vice-versa. Both of them were surprised, neither more so than Nocturnus, who ended up becoming his light counterpart.

"This... is bad." He said, trembling a little.

"You're damn right it is. I want information! What the fuck is going on?!" Eternus said, fully becoming the darkness that dwelled within him.

"I don't know! Maybe your and my energy switched places. You were pissed off beyond measure, and I wasn't, so maybe your power got overridden and went into the nearest compatible thing. Which, unfortunately, just so happened to be me."

Eternus slammed Nocturnus against a wall he created in his mind.

**_"I SHOULD FEAST UPON YOUR ESSENSE, YOU FUCKING LEECH!"_**

**"HEY! LISTEN, I REALLY AM SORRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE BACK! I'M STUCK LIKE THIS, TOO!"**

**_"WHO CARES IF YOU'RE STUCK?! THE G.O.O.D SEES ME LIKE THIS, A-"_**

"Dude! Calm down! You can't focus and try to find a way out of this if you don't calm down!"

Eternus heard Nocturnus' light, and reluctantly tried to relax himself. He had only enough success to lower the volume on his voice.

"All right. I'm okay. Somewhat. Now, how do we get out of this?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, how did we switch energies in the first place, dumbass?"

"I guess maybe you got angry enough to force a switch, so what if I got angry enough? Then maybe we'll revert?"

"Good idea."

Eternus smacked his dark energy into Nocturnus' face, and he winced as he held his hand, feeling a seering pain from touching the light Nocturnus gave off.

"Damn! This is how it feels to be touched by a light deity?! It fucking hurts!"

"Like you're one to talk! That hurt getting smacked in the face by you!"

"Glad it did, you little mongrel!"

Nocturnus tackled Eternus to the ground. He became angry and violent enough to force a revert. He absorbed the dark energy Eternus gave off, and vice-versa, completing the revert. When it finished, both of them backed away from each other, feeling a stinging sensation all over that went away after ten seconds.

"Alright. We're back to normal. Good." He said, getting off of Eternus.

"Now, it's obvious that you have anger issues, a-"

Eternus punched Nocturnus in the face unusually hard, causing the dark god to spin a little and fall to the ground. He got up, making sure his jaw was still on.

"I have anger issues because **YOU** have anger issues! And I can't get rid of them because you're a part of me!" Eternus said, keeping his fists clenched.

"Alright. You got a point there. And while the truth's ccming out, I might as well tell you. Yes, I WAS planning to get you two to break up, but it was only because of those bloons I saw on your project. I know how much it meant to you, and I didn't want them destroying your creations. So, sorry."

Eternus let out a relieved sigh, happy he finally got the truth from Nocturnus, which was actually rare because Nocturnus was very well known to either lie, omit the truth, or even place blame on others if it prevented him from beung forced to take it.

"Thank you. Honesty. That's all I ask for from you."

"Yeah, well don't tell people that."

Eternus raised an eyebrow in skepticism and tilted his head to... me?

"Okay, well, don't tell the other gods about it. Since the people reading this already know, no USE telling them. Just be a waste of time since this narrator douchebag is telling them."

I told you I have to tell them, or no one will know what's happening.

"I know. I get it. Whatever. Just... don't fucking tell the other gods about what I just did, please. I have an image to keep up, unlike you."

I will write you punching yourself in the face if you keep up those insults to me.

"I'm just saying I don't want them to think I'm going soft."

Oh, don't worry. I won't tell them. It's the G.O.O.D I would worry about if I were either of you.

"What? She's gonna tell?"

She can't. You guys aren't even awake right now, so the G.O.O.D can't hear what's going on in this mindscape you're in.

"Oh, yeah. We're asleep. I forgot. So, anyway, just watch out because her creations might go rogue withour her permission and kill YOUR creations."

Eternus gained a chastened look on his face.

"I'll try to remember that." He said.

As the argument simmered down, Eternus and Nocturnus disappeared from the mindscape and woke up. Eternus was still with the G.O.O.D, but Nocturnus woke up in midair, falling and crashing onto the ground after he looked down.

"DON'T WRITE ME IN THAT SITUATION AGAIN!"

**_YOU STARTED IT. THINK ABOUT THAT NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO INSULT ME BECAUSE THAT WAS JUST A WARNING._**

"Fine, but you ne-"

And keep your voice down; the G.O.O.D might wake up.

"Please, if she has-"

Suddenly, the G.O.O.D stirred awake in Eternus' arms, hearing Nocturnus talk to me like I don't know what I'm talking about.

"Mmm. Oh, hello, Eternus." She said, remembering the feeling of the Sun God's arms wrapped around her.

"Greetings, dear. I'm glad you have awakened." He said.

The G.O.O.D smiled warmly at Eternus as she left the comfort of his arms. Then she walked away from him when suddenly, she heard small murmurs from the project she and Eternus engaged in. She stepped over to the project, trying to listen, but unable to hear.

"Eternus! Come here! Something's happening!" She said, summoning her boyfriend.

Eternus stepped over to his project, and he saw she ws right. Somehow, the monkeys were communicating. The bloons were communicating too, but with their own kind, not the monkeys.

"Amazing. They seem to have gained the ability to speak." He said, feeling proud of his creations.

"Yes. But why are they not talking to each other?"

"Interesting. They seem to be held back by a language barrier?"

"What is a language barrier?"

"It WAS nothing, but I suppose it's what is going on right now. Because they cannot speak the same language, and therefore cannot understand each other, my monkeys will not attempt to communicate with the bloons, and vice-versa."

The G.O.O.D became saddened by this discovery. She wanted both her and Eternus' creations to coexist with a mutual abilty to communicate with each other.

"So... I noticed it isn't a literal barrier."

"Correct. It is simply a figurative one. There is no physical way of keeping them away from each other, but because they cannot understand each other, there is no reason as to why they should be around each other."

"But they can be, right?"

"Of course. Let's have hope for them. Perhaps they will find a way to understand each other. They have progressed this far, so I believe they can try."

"Yes. They can try."

"You're both fucking dumb. There's no way they'll manage." Nocturnus said with his arms crossed.

"Stop being so negative, Nocturnus. They have figured out how to communicate at all, so I'm certain they can find out how to communicate with each other."

"That's good. Keep your naive optimism. It'll help cushion the impact of the fall of reality."

"Seriously, stop being negative."

"THEN STOP FUCKING BELIEVING THINGS WILL BE OKAY!"

Nocturnus felt his dark energy spike immensely, and he caused some of the trees Eternus made to fall. It was clear he was too angry to keep himself under wraps.

"Alright, that's enough."

The G.O.O.D reached her arms out, and she shot a bright laser at Nocturnus. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, unable to keep his power up.

"Fucking... bitch. Everything hurts."

"Good. That is what you get when you act like this around me, so you better become more well-behaved unless you enjoy the pain you are going through."

"Don't tell me what to do. You might be able to harm me, but that's all. You have no real power over me. I'm a part of Eternus, so even you can't get fucking rid of me."

"I do not intend on being rid of you. I just wish for you to cease your appalling behavior."

"Sorry, sister. Not gonna happen. Eternus couldn't tame me, so you sure as fuck can't even hold me back. What makes you think you have a shot?"

"The same person you originate from, fool."

"Clever. VERY clever. I bet you think you're real smart, don't ya? Where I come from, you either do the smiting, or become smitten. So you're able to play by your own rules because you're a light deity. You backed up your bae in his time of need."

Nocturnus laughed mockingly at the couple.

"No. I bet you feel real great. You and Eternus got something in common. But what will you do when your perfect world comes crashing down? You'll blame each other for your pitfalls and follies. Until you have nothing left. What will you do then? Will you attempt to destroy each other through forced assimilation?! Or will you give up completely on each other, and let me have the last laugh?"

The G.O.O.D clenched her fist in extreme anger. She felt nothing but malice for Nocturnus in that moment.

"Who are you to predict outcomes that may never happen?" She growled.

"I am the darkness that dwells within Eternus. I am the omega to his alpha. I am the end, and I have come to stop this madness before it begins. But don't worry, you two, for I suppose I can just let it play out. I will let you two be, for this is SO much more interesting. I'll be watching in the shadows of Eternus' mind if you need me. Not that you will..."

Nocturnus cackled evilly as he disappeared, taking refuge back within Eternus.

"So, he really doesn't approve? What a shame."

"Yes, it is."

Eternus breathed a heavy sigh, trying to forget about what Nocturnus said, and he turned his attention back to his project. He saw the monkeys and bloons still did not find a way to communicate with each other, but he held on to the hope that they would achieve harmony. Little did he know that hope was somewhat misplaced. Ah, well.


	5. Chapter 4

Bloons Origins: Testament 4

For what we would think of as two weeks, Eternus feverishly observed the project to see if the monkeys and bloons would eventually learn how to communicate with each other. He became more and more frustrated, and Nocturnus became more and amused, which, in turn, kept making him harder to control. He couldn't see how it was possible for the monkeys and bloons to learn how to speak, but not to each other. Every observation turned fruitless, and it was becoming harder for the G.O.O.D to handle alongside Eternus.

Eventually, The G.O.O.D saw Eternus pacing around the project in annoyance, and she finally gave up hope.

"Eternus, maybe the two are just too different to communicate with each other on their own." She said.

Eternus snapped out of his stupor and turned his attention to her.

"Why would you say that? You're basically admitting Nocturnus was right." He complained.

"That's because I AM RIGHT!" Nocturnus protested within Eternus.

"Nocturnus, shut up. They found a way to talk to themselves, so they can find one to talk to each other. I know it!"

"STOP TRYING TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! JUST LET ME TAKE OVER ALREADY!"

"You'll just destroy my project again!"

"LET ME OUT, ETERNUS! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

"OH, YOU MEAN LIKE HOW YOU IGNORED MY WARNING ABOUT HITTING ON HERA WHILE SHE WAS WITH ZEUS?!"

**_"I WILL CAST THINE CREATION INTO MY UNHOLY FLAME AND FUCK YOU UP! I HAVE BEEN BREAKING THINGS SINCE WE BEGAN TO EXIST!"_**

"WE'VE ALWAYS EXISTED, YOU IDIOT!"

That insult from Eternus was the final straw. He pulled himself out of Eternus, intending to beat him up, only to stop when he saw his project. He observed it for a moment, and he stepped away from Eternus as he did so. As he watched what unfolded on the monkeys, he became interested, then enamored, then addicted. He smiled ominously, turning to Eternus.

"You two will definitely want to take a look at this. Now." He said.

The G.O.O.D and Eternus scrambled to look at the project, and they were horrified by what they saw. The monkeys popped some of the bloons. One monkey, however, was dead. It was a traumatizing experience. Neither were ready to see this. Popped bloons, a dead monkey, it was too much. To add insult to injury, it seemed that the environment they were in was destroyed as well. Eternus said nothing; he just stared at the dead monkey and started crying silently.

"Why? How could something like this happen? They were innocent!" Said the G.O.O.D.

"My children, dead!"

The G.O.O.D wept for the fallen bloons, and Eternus got angry again, this time at the G.O.O.D.

"Innocent? INNOCENT?!" He questioned.

**_"THOSE ABOMINATIONS DESTROYED MY CREATIONS' HOMES! AND THEN THEY KILLED ONE OF MY MONKEYS!"_**

The G.O.O.D got offended from this. How dare you act like I lost nothing from this, you bastard, she thought.

"**YOUR** MONKEYS POPPED SOME OF **MY** BLOONS!"

"IN SELF DEFENSE!"

**_"MY BLOONS HAVE NO WAY OF DEFENDING THEMSELVES! WHAT THEY DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!"_**

**_"THEN THE SAME GOES FOR YOUR ABOMINATIONS!"_**

The G.O.O.D lost control of her emotions and lunged at Eternus, who threw her off and into a tree as he became engulfed with dark energy. He started becoming feral. He screeched and pounded his chest in a dominant fashion, informing the G.O.O.D that her behavior was unacceptable to him. They both lashed out at each other, fighting for their fallen creations.

For what seemed like an hour, they continued fighting until Nocturnus finally got bored and broke it up.

"Alright. That's enough." he said, tearing apart the lovers quarrel.

Both the G.O.O.D and Eternus felt Nocturnus pulling them apart, and they both winced in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nocturnus?!" Eternus barked, feeling the sting of Nocturnus' touch.

"I finally do something you wanted, and this is how you repay me?"

"No. I'm just bored of watching you two fight." Nocturnus spat cynically.

**_"WELL, ALLOW ME TO BRING YOU SOME ENTERTAINMENT!"_** The G.O.O.D yelled, snatching away her creations from Eternus' project.

She then went on to kill all of Eternus' monkeys. Eternus was dumbstruck and enraged.

"We're through, Eternus. Good bye."

The G.O.O.D strutted away from Eternus, holding her bloons to her chest in a protective manner.

**_"GOOD! I DON'T NEED YOU, ANYWAY! NO ONE NEEDS YOU! AND EVEN IF THEY DID, NO ONE WOULD WANT YOU AROUND! GO FUCK YOURSELF! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" _**Eternus shouted at the top of his "lungs", starting to cry.

After some heavy breaths, he resigned to tears. Unbeknownst to him, the G.O.O.D cried as well as she walked away, regretting what she did. Both of them collasped under the weight of their own guilt once they could no longer see each other. Eternus screeched loudly, and the G.O.O.D wailed as her bloons were soaked with her tears.

As Eternus started crying, he accidentally made it rain in his domain, only the rain was killing the plants he created, especially the trees, since one died and toppled over, only to fall short of him and Nocturnus.

Some time later, he stopped crying, but the rain didn't. His sorrow knew no bounds, for the deadly rain continued for days on end, an-

"Hey, it's Eternus! Give it a rest up there, will you?!"

What?! I'm just telling them how much you regret what you did.

"Who are you kidding, you sadistic voyeur?! You real world humans read the whole thing so far! They all know I regret what I did! You're the one writing this out, anyway, so you knew this would happen! You even foreshadowed it!"

Well, yeah, but Eternus, you go-

"Just leave me alone."

Okay. Fine. I'll see you all in the next part, I suppose. You gonna be okay?

"Hey. Nocturnus here, man. Just... give him some time alone. He'll be fine eventually."

I hope so.


	6. Chapter 5

Bloons Origins: Testament 5

It took a month for the rains Eternus made fall to finally stop. When it did, none of the flora that was there before survived. It was as if he was within a rainforest destroyed by flames and deforestation. His domain turned from a jungle to a wasteland. What little there was to see was covered in sands and rock formations. Truly a desert landscape. Eternus didn't care, however. He was still upset with himself for what he did. Nocturnus tried to arouse some conversation from him, starting to feel worried about his better half.

"Hey, light bulb." He coaxed.

"You still there?"

"What do you want?" Eternus asked, still sulking over his losses.

"You know you can just make another one."

"That's not why I'm like this right now."

"Then why ARE you like this?"

"Her."

"You're still upset with the way things turned out? She killed your creations. There's no wa-"

**_"MY CREATIONS KILLED HERS FIRST! ALL SHE DID WAS PROTECT WHAT WAS HERS! I WOULD NEVER FAULT HER FOR THAT!"_**

"Wait. Then why did you act like that to her in the first place?"

"Because I didn't want to admit my creations were flawed."

"Why not?"

"Because I loved my creations. All I wanted was what was best for them. And what better than perfection?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not supposed to be perfect, because then they're boring. Because they were flawed, that's what's so great about your creations. Their imperfections is what made them perfect. Why? Because neither you nor I are perfect. We may be all powerful beings, but we're not perfect. At the same time, that means we are. And the monkeys? They were made in YOUR image. That means they were perfect just the way they were."

Eternus had his whole world shattered and reforged in that moment. At this point, his goal became clear. He had to go apologize to the G.O.O.D for what was said.

"I need to go. The G.O.O.D was right. My monkeys popped those innocent bloons!"

Eternus ran off to try and find her, finally ready to take full responsibility for what transpired. Nocturnus shook his head in disapproval, unable to believe that for the first time, HE had to be the voice of reason.

"Damn right, man. I might be Nocturnus, and I am a dark god, but even I'M nice every once in a while. You can write me a thank you note later."

I... I'm sorry I judged you and picked on you.

"Apology accepted. Now go to Eternus, and monitor his attempt at atonement."

Good idea. I'll get going. And you just... go do whatever? Nevermind. I'll just leave you alone.

So, after what we could only think of as days passing by, Eternus finally tracked down the G.O.O.D. After what happened with Eternus, she kept herself isolated to keep herself from getting close to anyone again.

"Excuse me, miss." He beckoned softly.

The G.O.O.D slowly turned her head to Eternus. She sighed at his sight.

"What do YOU want?" She asked with a scowl.

"To atone. Your creations-"

"Don't you mean abominations? That's wha-"

"That's what my monkeys were! My monkeys were the abominations. I get it now. You destroyed them to protect your children. Because my beasts killed some of them. I had the abominations all along, and it was my fault for exposing your children to them. I'm sorry."

The G.O.O.D was actually somewhat touched by what Eternus said. Not a whole lot, but enough to forgive him.

"I think you meant to call those monkeys your creations." She said.

"No. I meant what I said and how I said it."

"You're wrong. Those monkeys aren't abominations. They were made in your image, as were my bloons. You simply wanted what was best for them, and I'm sorry my kids wrecked your kids' places."

"My monkeys had it coming; they had no one but themselves to blame."

"Actually, we are both to blame."

"What? Why? And how?"

The G.O.O.D made her way to Eternus to look him directly in the eye.

"My bloons, they do not know right and wrong. As was the problem of the monkeys, who also knew not the difference between right and wrong. We gave them everything but a conscience."

Eternus felt an extreme weight on his shoulders. He didn't know that of all the things he gave his monkeys, he had forgotten to give them a conscience, which meant they was unable to feel guilt for their wrongdoings. He started crying, but the G.O.O.D stopped him before he could go on another bout of tears.

"Please don't." She begged.

"I don't understand how I had forgotten to give them a conscience. I'm so sorry." Eternus said regretfully.

"I don't understand how we never allowed them to understand each other. If we had just made it so they could speak to each other, they wouldn't have done what they did."

"That gives me an idea."

Eternus went on to create a table, and he set up a much larger environment.

"Hey. What are you doing, Eternus?"

"Making things right."

Eternus' new project was even larger than the previous one he kept to himself. This time, he made a private part of it for the bloons. Then he recreated the monkeys and placed them on their own separate part. They returned essentially to how they were before they were killed, only this time, Eternus gave them the ability to tell the difference between right and wrong. No longer were they savage, remoreless creatures. They became similar to human beings.

"What? You made a haven for my bloons? Why?"

"Place them there, the ones that weren't popped yet."

The G.O.O.D obeyed Eternus, and she saw that they started multiplying. After some time, some of them joined together to create another bloon type. Two yellow bloons combined to make a black bloon, which was mimicked by two more yellows that were created from combining four blue bloons. After that, the two black bloons combined together to make a bloon that the G.O.O.D didn't see before: a lead bloon. Eternus and the G.O.O.D were surprised at what they were seeing.

"Did... my bloons... just...?"

The goddess couldn't even finished the question because she was so surprised at what she saw.

"Yes. They have." Eternus answered, not expecting the question to be finished.

"This... this is unprecedented! My bloons... they're evolving."

"Let's see my monkeys try and pop that."

Eternus chuckled, not intending to issue an actual challenge, but the G.O.O.D took it anyway.

"Yeah. Let's do that." She said.

"Wait. What?! I was ju-"

"No! Look, it's fine, Eternus. What happened a while back, it was all just a misunderstanding. A mistake. My bloons are not the perfect beings, but that's fine because... I don't want them to be. And your monkeys, they're amazing! Look at them! So refined, like you!"

"Really? That does-"

"No, it doesn't mean we'll get back together."

Eternus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good! Because I don't think I can do that again right now."

"Likewise, but at least we can move on from it."

"Yes. Now are you sure you want to put my monkeys against your bloons?"

"Honestly... yes. I'd like to see it."

"All right, sure. My monkeys versus your bloons. I'm ready when you are."

"Bring it on."

Both deities smiled at each other playfully and competitively. Then Eternus set up another private part, similar to a pathway.

"Okay, Eternus. Your monkeys, take your pick."

Eternus made his selection as carefully as possible. Then he saw that the monkeys had created some machinery. One was an autonomous cannon of sorts, and the other an automatic tack shooter. He smiled ominously, and a residual amount of dark energy ebbed from him.

"You think we should make some rules before we do this?" He asked.

"Yeah! Definitely rules."

"Fine. Since this is the very first time we're going to observe how our creations react to each other on the battlefield, first things first. For this one time only, you can't let your lead bloons on the field."

"Fine, but in exchange, you can only let the equivalent of 40 of my red bloons cross before you have to admit defeat."

"Any other limits?"

"Yes. No more than two ways to increase the monkeys' bloon-popping effectiveness."

"Fair enough, but I have a monkey I've never shown you before."

Eternus used the residual dark energy and a good deal of his light energy to form another monkey, only this time, it was stronger and more powerful than all the others.

"What the fuck is that monkey?"

"I call this a 'super monkey'. It can attack super fast, and other stuff."

"If that's so, then it can only have one upgrade for this first time."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Then we'll bring in the lead bloons now if you want fair."

"No! Wait! Fine. One upgrade for the super monkey. That's it."

"Thank you for being reasonable for once."

"When was I not? Actually, don't answer that question. I have been hard to tolerate lately, especially for Nocturnus and the narrator."

...

"Nothing to say? Usually, you're rather vocal."

Oh, I do. Just keeping my big mouth shut.

"Right. Anyway, the rules. So we can agree that this sou-"

"Not so fast! Your monkeys have built quite impressive weaponry, and if they put all of it against my bloons, they could decimate them all completely, and it wouldn't even be that hard! Let's limit what they can do for now, hmm?"

"Good point. But in exchange, you have a limit, too."

"Deal. Now come, Eternus. Make your decision."

"Very well. First, my normal monkeys will be allowed on. The ones that only throw darts. Next, I have some sort of cyrokinetic ball. It seems to be able to constantly keep itself cold. Thirdly, one of my creations' projects: a tack shooter. Fourth, a cannon of sorts. It will shoot bombs, which will explode if it impacts your bloons. Finally, my special masterpiece: my super monkey. The fastest of all my towers. But just to make things fair, it will only throw darts. No stronger. It will also be able to see things from afar, but that's it."

"Alright. Now for my choice. Trivial, almost. I choose red, blue, green, yellow, black and white bloons, in that order. Also, the black and white bloons are special. They have certain immunities that your monkeys will just have to work around."

"Like?"

"That cannon of yours is useless against my black bloons, and those white bloons make the ice ball worthless, too."

"Fine. Those bloons aren't immune to a dart to the face."

"We'll see about that! We can't just have you use all their money, so let's start with $650."

"Cool, but how am I suppose to give them a fighting chance? $650 will never be enough to take those bloons on."

"That's the point. For every bloon you pop, you get $1. If your monkeys last 50 waves against my bloons, I'll admit that you've won."

"And should they fail?"

"Your defeat must be admitted."

"Very well. I'd say that sound like a fair trade. Let's get started."

"Also, I know that you were upset with what happened. But maybe this can be a way to be friends once more, hmm?"

"Okay. Let's get started."

As they reconciled with each other, their feud ended. They were no longer an item, but at least they still found a reason to be around each other. Not as a couple, but as friends.


	7. Chapter 6

Bloons Origins: Testament 6

This was the time. For the first time ever, monkeys and bloons were going to do an official face-off, courtesy of the G.O.O.D and Eternus.

"You make the first move, Eternus." Granted the G.O.O.D.

"Thank you." Replied Eternus.

The Sun God then brought out two dart monkeys, both of which were placed around corners. The G.O.O.D was somewhat confused about the placement and spacing.

"Why did you choose those spots?" She asked.

"It's usually best to have something placed where it can be shooting at targets for a long time. Normally, corners are good. And as for you humans that are reading this, **THIS IS HOW YOU PLAY A TOWER DEFENSE GAME IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO ALREADY. You place the towers strategically to allow them to shoot as many targets as possible.**"

I'm pretty sure they had a pretty good idea.

"How would you know if you never saw them play?"

Good point.

"Now, the dart monkey closer to the exit will shoot farther now."

"Cutting it a bit close on your money, but okay. Since this is the first round, we'll start with something simple: 20 red bloons coming their way."

The G.O.O.D let 20 of her red bloons go through the path, and although she expected the monkeys to miss, they were actually quite accurate with their throws, not letting any red bloons leak.

"Not bad! I'd say it looked too easy. Tell you what, every wave your monkeys get through, they'll get a small cash boost, too. Cool?"

"Thanks. I need to make an upgrade."

Eternus took advantage of the small boost and gave the dart monkey that was closer to the entrance more popping power.

"Sharper darts? Not bad. How about 30 reds this time, hmm?"

The G.O.O.D manifested 30 reds this time, and it seems the piercer darts came in handy, especially since Eternus allowed the monkey throwing them to shoot farther.

"Hey! Don't upgrade them while they're shooting!"

"Never said I couldn't."

"Damn! Okay, you got me."

Eternus smiled playfully as he won the next round.

"Bet you're real proud of your monkeys, eh? Well, let's see about these blue bloons."

Eternus had another dart monkey out, and the G.O.O.D sent some red bloons out, which were followed by blue bloons.

"Hold on. Blue bloons move faster?! How is that fair?!"

"Never said they couldn't. The stronger the bloon, the faster they go, but there's a limit."

"Are you serious?"

"You get to upgrade your monkeys and their technology while they're shooting, so the least my bloons can do is take more to pop, and move faster depending on their rank."

"Okay, fair enough. Any other rules?"

"Yes, but that one will wait a while."

Both deities focused on the scene, which concluded in all the bloons getting popped again. Ater a few more rounds, she introduced some green bloons to the field. They moved even faster than blues, and the monkeys were starting to have trouble keeping up. Eternus started to sweat a little, but he sighed a relief once the last red was popped. It went on for a few more rounds until the G.O.O.D allowed the yellow bloons to show up.

"Good luck."

Eternus had a couple of tack shooters and an ice ball on his side. The ice ball froze a yellow, but the darts and tacks couldn't pop it during that state.

"What?! How?!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, even I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd probably say if a bloons gets frozen, it becomes immune to anything sharp."

Eternus made an anxious face, not anticipating the bloons would acquire a natural defense if the conditions were right.

"UH OH."

The yellow bloon defrosted, and it made its way past Eternus' monkeys and other defenses, causing four lives to be lost.

"Four lives lost?! How does that work?!"

"I DID say **_the equivalent of 40 red bloons_**, right? Well, here's something to know: yellow bloons (when popped) spawn green bloons, which in turn spawn blues, which in turn spawn reds. Because yellow bloons have so much within themselves, they move very fast. In addition, you lose one life per bloon plus all the bloons they have within. Because reds don't have any bloons inside, you only lose one life. Blues and stronger are different. Blues cost two lives because they have a red within, and then it just goes upward from there."

"So I could potentially lose all my lives with just a few bloons?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. I'll just have to up the ante."

Eternus saved more money to get more powerful towers. When he got through about eight more rounds without his life count budging, the G.O.O.D noticed he built up a nest egg.

"What's the matter? Scared of what's coming next? Why don't you use that 'super monkey', so called? Wait. It's a joke, isn't it? I bet it's not even that super."

"My super monkey is not a joke. He can really kick ass when it comes to bloon popping."

"And why do you say that? Sounds like overcompensation, if you ask me."

"Keep mocking the super monkey, and you will find out."

After several more rounds of earning money and popping bloons, the G.O.O.D threw in a curve ball.

"Nice job so far, but that stops now. Let's see if your monkeys can handle these black bloons!"

She sent out the black bloons. The ice ball froze one, and its efforts were chased by the cannons, only to be pointless by that point.

"Like I said, black bloons are immune to those cannons. Since they shoot out bombs, they're immune to bombs! Also, you froze that black bloon, and you can't pop frozen bloons with anything sharp."

"But that could only mean..."

"Congratulations, Eternus! You given my bloons a way to become completely invincible for a short time!"

"Ah, but keep in mind that bloon will thaw out sometime, and when it does, I can just have something else pop it!"

"Like what?"

"My masterpiece!"

Eternus set the super monkey on the field, and the second it had the thawed-out black bloon in sight, it launched a spray of darts so fast, it was almost as if the arm was twitching! After the black bloons were taken care of, the rest were popped so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it completely!

"You weren't kidding. He really DOES kick ass."

"I told you. That's my super monkey. Shame he can't see very far away right now, though. Aw, well. Nothing a little help won't fix."

Eternus allowed a few of his monkeys and one of their autonomous towers to be taken off the field, and he used what he got to give the super monkey the ability to see far away. So far, in fact, he could almost handle the entire path.

"Amazing! That super monkey is just... just..."

The G.O.O.D was so astounded, she couldn't finish her statement.

"I know. My super monkey is... poptastic."

"Alright, I'll admit it. He IS poptastic. But let's see how long he can handle this. And while we're at it, until now, I've been going easy on your monkeys. Let's step things up a bit."

"I'm not sure you actu-**_WHOA! THOSE ARE FAST!_** Hope my super monkey can keep up!"

Yellow bloons suddenly rushed out to "greet" the monkeys, and their "greetings" were met with darts, tacks and bombs aplenty! The super monkey proved its name, and helped decimate the bloons.

Both deities saw such competitive spirit within the monkeys and bloons, and they both started pulling all the stops. Eternus placed more towers and threw out his ice ball; the G.O.O.D became more vicious with the waves of bloons she sent out. Round after round, the bloons came and got popped over and over. Finally, she got angry enough to finally pull out her last gasp.

"Alright. You did pretty good. Last one. You nervous? I told you 'giving up is perfectly fine, for this is now a judgment-free zone' on the thirty-ninth wave, but I will judge you a little if you give up now." She threatened, trying to strike fear into Eternus.

"Nice try. Not backing down now. I'd rather lose than give up." Eternus replied, making his final adjustments on his monkeys and their placements.

"Fine. Have it your way. Although, I'm warning you now: **_TONS AND TONS AND TONS OF WHITE AND BLACK BLOONS ARE COMING YOUR WAY. THEY'RE READY WHEN YOUR MONKEYS ARE, AND I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE._**"

"I HAVE THREE WORDS FOR YOU: BRING IT ON."

"Then here's my three in retaliation: famous last words."

The G.O.O.D wasted no more time in sending out what she promised, but she also added many yellow bloons alongside them. The monkeys were somewhat overwhelmed, accidentally letting a black and a white bloon escape. Eternus was worried about what he was seeing. Then he saw what he had available. He quickly placed a tack shooter and a cannon before the rest came out. After about a minute, the onslaught of bloons was extreme, but with nine lives remaining, Eternus managed to win. Both of them were shocked. The monkeys managed to win with the odds against them, and Eternus couldn't be more proud. He started crying again, but they were tears of joy. The tears were so powerful, they seemed to have reached his domain and caused more rain to occur, only this time, the rain brought back the vegetation that was there previously. Every last tree that was felled, every blade of grass that was erased, every last leaf that degraded to nothing, it was all back. He even caused plants and such to surround where he and the G.O.O.D was playing.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect THAT to happen!" She said, dumbstruck by what transpired.

"Alright, Eternus. I admit it. You win. Your monkeys beat my bloons. Well, my abominations."

"That's better. They might be abominations, but they're YOUR abominations. Just like my monkeys. They may be beasts, but they're MY beasts. And I don't care what others have to say about them, I love them no matter what."

"And I love my bloons, no matter who says what about them."

"Yeah. I gotta admit, they put up a very good fight. Maybe you wanna do this again sometime?"

"You know what? Sure, I'd like that. Just keep those things away from my precious bloons."

"Cool. Just keep your freaks of nature away from my monkeys."

Both deities laughed, happy that they had a good time.

"So, tomorrow, my bloons against your monkeys again?"

"Sure, but let's add a few things next time."

"No problem... my friend."

"Hmm. You know what? I like that. Friend. Yeah, I think that works perfectly. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Eternus. But don't insult my bloons anymore."

"They're still abominations."

"Yeah, but they're MY abominations."

"Fair enough."

Eternus laughed as he went back to his domain, and he saw that it was even more beautiful than before.

"So, you cool now?" Nocturnus asked, being unusually kind.

"Yep. I get it now, Nocturnus. Sorry I didn't catch on sooner. But hey, now I know that sometimes, it's nice to just have a good friend."

"Cool. Now let's get some rest, eh? I'm fucking tired as shit."

"Likewise."

And so, they climbed back into the newly formed trees, happy to have peace of mind once more. It was a strange experience, but at least it was interesting to think of what could happen next.


	8. Chapter 7

Bloons Origins: Testament 7

For a great deal of time, Eternus and the G.O.O.D were actually having a great time with each other. Making stronger bloons, having more monkeys and technology combat it and see what could be done with them. At some point, all of Eternus' ice balls were somehow melted, but in exchange, a new breed of monkey occured: ice monkeys. He got the hang of letting them use their powers right away. The G.O.O.D was surprised at what was happening with the bloons and monkeys. Evolution took place, making each of the species smarter and more powerful than the past. It was truly a spectacle to behold. At some point, even the other gods watched, and they were admittedly impressed. Only Apollo could care less about what they saw.

About what we could see as a couple of months later, the G.O.O.D had just left the playing field she and Eternus had set up. Suddenly, she was confronted by Apollo and Isis.

"So, how is it playing with monkey boy, bitch?" They asked.

"Hey! 'Monkey boy' has a name!" The G.O.O.D replied, pointing a finger at Apollo.

"Oh, yes. Eternus. Who gives a fuck? You're stealing my thunder, both of you. I suggest you both stop before something 'unfortunate' happens to your little abominations."

"Are you threatening my bloons?"

"Oh, that's what their called! Well, let's see what happens if we pop them!"

Apollo grabbed the G.O.O.D by her neck and dragged her to Eternus' project. They smiled evilly as Eternus and Nocturnus overheard and saw what was happening.

"Shit. C'mon, Eternus! We gotta back up our kids!" Nocturnus said, entering Eternus.

The monkey gods came to the G.O.O.D to help her out, feeling angry and protective. Apollo made it to the project.

"So, these are the monkeys and bloons?" Apollo asked with evil intent.

"Well, now they're gonna be nothing!"

The G.O.O.D was filled with fear for her bloons and the monkeys.

"No! Don't touch them! Please!" She begged.

"Aw, you know what?"

The G.O.O.D raised her head slightly, trying to listen.

"FUCK YOU, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

Apollo readied something to kill the monkeys and bloons in one motion, but a dark energy bolt struck their hand. Apollo winced in pain and looked for the source.

"Wha? Dark energy? How... is..."

Suddenly, a fist flew into Apollo's face, causing them to fall to the ground.

"How dare you touch my anointed..." Said a figure that loomed over Apollo.

Apollo looked at the figure, and saw... a merged version of Eternus and Nocturnus. Everyone, especially the G.O.O.D was shocked. They couldn't believe Nocturnus and Eternus actually merged together.

"What? Eternus, is that you?" Asked the G.O.O.D.

"I AM NOT ETERNUS ANYMORE, AND I'M NOT NOCTURNUS, EITHER. I AM FAR GREATER THAN THAT. THIS IS MY TRUE FORM. I AM HALCYON!"

Halcyon was the monkey gods' true form. Everyone was finally scared. Even Zeus and Hades, who were watching from a "safe" distance, were ready to freak.

"How does THAT happen?! I thought light and dark can't mix normally!" Hades said, losing control of his fear.

"Nocturnus is a part of Eternus. Merging the two causes the truth to show itself." Zeus mentioned.

"So that means that Eternus was both light and dark at the same time?"

"I guess. Right now, he's so powerful, even I don't stand a chance against him!"

Apollo was so frightened, they cowered before Halcyon, letting go of the G.O.O.D.

"Hey, now-now hold on, monkey boy. W-w-we can negotiate. I wasn't REALLY gonna kill your monkey or bloons. I was just try-"

**_"SILENCE. YOUR ATTEMPT TO LIE TO AVOID MY WRATH IS FUTILE. YOU NAVE THREATENED TO ERADICATE MY CHILDREN, AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR TRESPASS."_**

Soon, Halcyon's hands met Apollo's being an almost incalculable amount of times before they finally yielded and begged for mercy.

"PLEASE! NO MORE! Don't hurt me..." They whimpered.

Halcyon dropped the pitiful deity that he had within his grasp.

**_"AGREED! NO MORE! NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY CREATIONS, UNLESS YOU ENJOYED MY BRAND OF PROTECTION!! AND LEAVE THE G.O.O.D AND HER CREATIONS ALONE AS WELL!"_**

"ANYTHING! ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE NO MORE!"

"Very well. No more! As long as you adhere to my conditions!"

"Deal!"

Apollo ran as fast as they could manage away from Halcyon, who then turned his attention to the G.O.O.D and their project.

"Umm... Halcyon, are you okay?" She asked.

"I am fine. I suppose there is no longer any way of hiding this anymore." Replied Halcyon.

"So this is your true form? What you really look like?"

"...Yes. I apologize for hiding this from you, and from everyone else as well. This is why I can use light energy as well as dark, and why Nocturnus resides within me. I am a god with both light and dark energy, and when I combine my powers, they become stronger than either ever were separately. I can plunge all into vantablack, destroy all shadows with my divine radiance, and everything in between."

"I... I'm sorry. I had it all wrong. I thought you were just a light deity, just like me. But in reality, you're leagues beyond what most of us can manage."

"I can do anything. I guess that makes two gods, huh?"

"Well, after God Almighty, yes."

"I wouldn't dare try anything on him. I respect him far too much for that."

"No one does. Why do you think his name is God Almighty?"

"Only because he's super awesome."

"Correct." Said a voice.

Halcyon didn't bother turning his head; he knew who was addressing him.

"What's up, God?"

"I've been watching your display, not just what happened between you and Apollo, but also you and your little project." Said the Almighty.

"I was wondering... I have been looking for other gods that wanted to make a universe for themselves. Anyone who can put Apollo and their obnoxious behavior in check deserves it. What do you say?"

"Why, I'd love to."

"Fantastic! Let's get it started!"

"With all due respect, I think I'll plan my own universe. It won't be as good as yours, but I'll work my tail off. Possibly literally, in this case!"

Halcyon and God nodded in respect towards each other, and Halcyon looked toward the G.O.O.D. He felt something was missing and turned back to God to add something.

"Wait! I was thinking, maybe a little help from someone of my choosing?"

"It's going to be your universe. Take your pick."

"Good. Then the G.O.O.D is who I'll chiefly need."

"Then I have two words for you: have fun. If you need me, I'll be starting my own. See ya."

"It's fine. Since you'll be busy, I'll try not to bother you."

"Likewise."

Both deities parted ways, and they both went back to their domains. Halcyon reverted and separated into Eternus and Nocturnus. When the revert completed, both of them started groaning in embarrassment.

"My goodness, that was bad." Eternus admitted, sulking on a tree.

"Man, we are so fucked." Nocturnus complained, letting himself fall tomthe ground and land on his backside.

"Not exactly!" The G.O.O.D said, making her way to Eternus with his project in tow.

She set down the project after making a table to sit it on.

"Ah. So, I suppose we can no longer do this anymore?"

"Actually, because of what you both just did, I was thinking we finally do it. Instead of making these in this realm for us, let's make a whole universe!"

"Wait! Really?! You wanna help?!" Nocturnus asked, genuinely excited.

"Yes! I do! We'll finally have the ability to see our creations live out their lives!"

"Yeah, but... where will we live? What about our domains?"

"We can make new ones! It's just that while we're in the universe we create, our creation won't have to be sure whether we exist or not. Of course, we can show ourselves, but what would be the point of doing it at the start?"

"Well, we can hint at it when they're alive, right?"

"Yes, but we'll have to be careful. They might not be able to withstand the power of our voices. They might not be able to handle seeing our faces when they're alive, either."

"Well, what can we do to get the word out about us?"

"Have some chosen people do it for us. We're gonna make these people, so let's have a few talk about us. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The G.O.O.D, Nocturnus and Eternus joined hands in agreement. It was clear that they were ready to do this on a universal scale. Then God showed up.

"So, any last words before creations truly begins?" He asked.

"Just six: **_THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN..._**" Eternus said, ready to make his dream a reality permanently.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now let's light this candle!"

And so, God kickstarted creation using nothing but a lot of force and power. The multiverse was born. Oddly enough, only two showed up.

"Take your pick on the universe you want, and I'll take the other."

"You're not worried more will be created?" Eternus asked, curious as to why God was so calm.

"I'm actually counting on it. Now go ahead, take your pick."

"In that case..."

Eternus chose the second universe, and it immediately expanded outward as God took his own remaining choice. And from that moment on, God was no longer in the immediate universe Eternus picked. It was just the Sun God, Nocturnus and the G.O.O.D. Nocturnus sighed in sadness.

"I'm gonna miss Hades..." he glumly muttered.

"And Shub... and GOLB... and especially Cthulu..."

The three gods looked about in their creation. It was a young universe, but it was a universe nonetheless. Eternus and the G.O.O.D comforted Nocturnus.

"If it makes you feel much better, you'll still be able to see them. You just won't spot them very often anymore." Said Eternus.

Nocturnus said nothing, but he let out a small chuckle of relief.

"Now watch your better half work!"

Eternus formed two fists with his hands, and he let out a huge burst of energy. It was so intense that everything started coming together. Elements were created, stars were formed, everything started coming into being. It was... amazing isn't enough to describe it. Essentially, Eternus made a blueprint of his universe as it played out. While this occured, he noticed the project was fading into the universe, coalescing in the future as what they would make it out to be. True, the bloons had origins, and so did the monkeys, and yes they were simply playthings at first, but because of what transpired, no longer were they just pieces of a project, they were finally real. The true origins of the bloons and monkeys would be told throughout the centuries on Bloonsworld, an origin story as old as time itself.


	9. Epilogue

Bloons Origins: Final Hymn

Back in the present day, Eternus finally finished telling Amelia of the origins of the universe.

"And that's pretty much how it happened." Eternus said casually to Amelia, laying on her bed.

Wait, hold on. I thought the story got told. Why are we back here?

"You DID tell the story. It's just that now everything has finally been explained."

Oh, okay. Sorry.

"Anyway..." Amelia said, turning her attention to Eternus.

"So that's how it all happened? It started out as a diorama of sorts?"

"Yep."

"And then it became like a game to you guys?"

"I don't like to call it a game."

"Hey, it's fine. It sounds like it was fun."

"It was, but that's because I gained a respect for the goddess I was playing with."

"Okay, that makes sense. So you loved us all so much, you cried when we were killed?"

"It was torture."

"I'm sorry you had to feel that way."

"Yes, well I deserved it after what I did."

"Yeah. Sorry you had to find out we ain't perfect." Nocturnus said, making himself visible.

"I don't care if you're not perfect. You are to me. Besides, I was made in your image, Eternus."

"Oh. Actually, you're about half-right for that." Eternus shyly admitted.

"You were actually made in my AND Nocturnus' image when we became Halcyon at a later point in time. We merged into one and became our true self, and we made you the way you look now. We also made it so you were the most powerful ice monkey in existence."

"Thank you for blessing me, Lord."

"You're welcome."

Amelia blushed a little at what she heard. She figured Eternus made her look the way she does today, but she never thought Nocturnus had a hand in her creation. She looked away, flattered at her newly gained knowledge.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look amazing, sweetheart."

Amelia shared an embarrassed look with the gods that stood with her.

"I... thank you. And you look divine."

"Thanks, babe." Nocturnus said, blushing as he saw Amelia.

"So, I have a question. At one point, you said that we can't communicate with the bloons unless you and the G.O.O.D got involved. Well, maybe you two can change that starting today?"

"Good idea." Said a voice outside the window.

Amelia got off her bed and looked outside the window. She saw many bloons, all various colors, and she saw a figure that looked feminine.

"The Invincible Original Bloon Colossus. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes. I have been listening, Amelia." Said the G.O.O.D.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I had the bloons all wrong. I thought they just hated us. But now I see that they just want to live like everyone else. I'm sorry."

"Eternus, her virtues coincide with her beauty perfectly."

"Thank you, but I'm hardly virtuous."

"We'll see about that. Ready, Eternus?"

"Yes. Ready, 'black light'?" Asked Eternus.

"Just say the word, 'light bulb'." Nocturnus said, ready for the signal.

All three deities let out a burst of power that faded quickly. Suddenly, voices started becoming audible. Amelia quickly summized that it was from the bloons. All of the voices were filled with fear, begging Amelia not to pop them.

"Oh, Sun God, I was right! You bloons, you're not against us because you hate us! You're against us because you're scared of us. I'm sorry. I never knew. I never thought this would be possible. Maybe someday we can coexist in peace, but for now, I'm sorry. All of you."

The bloons moved toward Amelia, all of them in their own voices forgiving her and monkeykind.

"I just hope that I won't be the only one who can hear you guys."

"Oh, you will be, at first. But eventually, all the monkeys will be able to hear the bloons. It will take some time because they have not heard the truth yet."

"So what, I'm like a beta tester or something?"

"More or less. You're the first monkey that will be able to hear the bloons. Now I have to leave. Can't let these bloons get spotted, or they'll get popped."

"Okay. Good bye."

The G.O.O.D faded from sight, and Eternus and Nocturnus started to leave, too, but Amelia stopped them before they did.

"Did you mean it when you said I was made in your true form's image?"

"Yes. You are my finest, and I'm happy I get to see you. We shall return..." Eternus said, fading away.

Nocturnus blew a kiss to Amelia, which was rather unusual, considering how he normally acts. Then he followed Eternus' example.

"Good night, sweetie. You know where I'll be, so I'll see you later." Amelia said, smiling as she laid down.

It was a rather sobering thing to learn. Everything started as something to relieve the boredom of a sun god, then it became a game, and now it was reality itself. She was humbled that she got the gift of life, and she cherished it for quite a while.

"Hey. You can stop now. Story's done."

Yeah, I know. Making another one. See ya.


End file.
